Morning Glories 44
is the 44th issue of Morning Glories. Solicitation Tagline: "The Library." Synopsis Flashback 'Ten Years Ago: ' Ellen Richmond and Vanessa Richmond are lying in bed reading a bedtime story. As Ellen kisses Vanessa goodnight, Vanessa asks why "they" took Ian away. Ellen tell her that he is "a special boy" and needs to be around other kids like him. Vanessa asks if she's also special and Ellen assures her that she is, so special that Ellen can't let her go. As she leaves Vanessa's bedroom, she is startled by Danielle Clarkson sitting in the living room. Ellen thinks she is here for Vanessa and assures her that her daughter is "of no real use". Clarkson muses on the different approaches taken by Oliver Simon and Ellen with their respective "children". She tells Ellen that she lied about being from the academy and that Georgina Daramount is on her way now to kill Ellen and take Vanessa. She offers them both refuge at Abraham's Camp. Ellen is protesting when armed men break down the door only to be efficiently shot in the head by Clarkson. At the camp,Abraham is giving Clarkson and Ellen a tour when Clarkson pulls her aside to give her a two-way radio and explains its use. Ellen realizes that Clarkson is "one of them" and wants to ask her more, but Clarkson says she has to be in Accra by tomorrow morning and leaves. 'Four Years Ago: ' After the announcement that the six are being sent to the academy, Clarkson visits Ellen to make sure that Vanessa brings the radio with her. Ellen does so but later that night (after the children have left), Ellen finds the radio on the bed. In despair, she throws it against the wall and breaks it. However, Vanessa's voice comes over the radio asking for her mother. Ellen wonders how this could be happening and Vanessa responds "Believing takes practice". However, the Vanessa on the phone is the older, incarcerated Vanessa. Now Ellen writes a letter to Vanessa. The academy has been separating them ever since her arrival but Ellen manages to see Vanessa once at night in her room. She manages to tell her to "turn it to frequency seven" when Daramount arrives to break them up. Lara Hodge and Daramount try to decide what to do with Ellen. Daramount wants to torture her, but Lara insists on treating her with respect. Ellen demands to see her daughter but Daramount tells her that she does not have a daughter, Vanessa has always belonged to the academy. Lara asks to speak to Ellen alone and Daramount leaves (presumably to maim Fortunato). Lara tells Ellen that she is too emotionally attached to the kids and that they do not have the same loyalty back. Lara offers to tell Ellen more about Vanessa in exchange for her cooperation for a couple more days. She tells her about Brendan and the rescue attempt and how she thinks Vanessa is weak. At science club, Oliver Simon is overseeing the science fair projects. Vanessa's project is to establish contact with the outside world. Characters Featured *Ellen Richmond *Vanessa Richmond Supporting Characters *Lara Hodge *Abraham *Ian Simon *Oliver Simon *Georgina Daramount *Hisao Fukayama Continuity * Incarcerated Vanessa was last seen in Morning Glories 32 Trivia See also: Easter eggs and Cameos Goofs * Cultural References See also: Cultural References * Vanessa and her mother read A Wrinkle in Time by Madeleine L'Engle, which is later quoted by Ms. Clarkson and Vanessa. Questions Unanswered questions *Who is in Accra? Esi? Quotes References External Links Category:Issue Category:Vanessa Richmond/Appearances Category:Ellen Richmond/Appearances Category:Casey Blevins/Images Category:Abraham/Appearances Category:Oliver Simon/Appearances Category:Ian Simon/Appearances Category:Georgina Daramount/Appearances Category:Lara Hodge/Appearances Category:Hisao Fukayama/Appearances